


You can't stab a fever

by Northflower



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fever, Fluff, Sickfic, Snuggling, brief mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: It's lunchtime. Min is late.





	You can't stab a fever

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom didn't have a sickfic, time for a mediocre sickfic fan to fix the situation

Diya digs in Noelle's rice, relishing the mild flavor as her friend chases Akarsha over her "accidentally" spitting water on her face. Noelle seems determined to throw the rest of the water on Akarsha but falls on her butt instead, the rest of the water finding its place on not only on her face but the rest of her as well. Akarsha is holding onto her stomach while laughing. Noelle yells something that Diya doesn't catch while Akarsha sinks to the ground, unable to stand on her feet anymore, and Noelle takes advantage of the situation to kick dust on her.

 

Nothing would seem out of the ordinary if only Min was there.

 

Min-seo's been eating with them ever since she became friends with Noelle (or in her words, learned to tolerate her), and she would usually be the first one to arrive at their usual table as she was well prepared to leave before any class would end. She and Akarsha had made it a competition to rush to the table, which annoyed Noelle immensely as she'd been knocked over by Akarsha sprinting past at least three times now.

 

But today, Min hadn't been at the table with Akarsha once Noelle and Diya got there. Diya had felt disappointed but then assured herself she'd probably arrive soon enough. It had been a whole 5 minutes now and Min still wasn't there. Diya thought she was probably overreacting, but on the other hand HOW COULD NOELLE AND AKARSHA BE SO CALM WHEN MIN COULD BE DEAD IN A DITCH???!!???!!!????!!! Or more likely, she didn't like Diya anymore and wanted nothing to do with her, and that's why she hadn't come. She'd gone to find a better, less shy girlfriend.

 

Diya expressed her worries to a watery-eyed Akarsha and Noelle whose signature white shirt was now soaked through and she had taken Akarsha's windshield jacket so that her bra couldn't be seen through. She was making sure to let everyone know how much she hated the jacket by making disgusted expressions and glaring at the colorful fabric for way longer than was necessary.

 

"Your theory makes no sense, she'd have to hate all of us to not come here, and I am extremely lovable," Akarsha stated beaming. Noelle rolled her eyes so hard that she had to briefly clutch the side of her head in pain.

 

Diya knew Akarsha was right but couldn't help but worry nevertheless. She wanted to go run three miles, but what if Min arrived while she was gone? Then SHE would think Diya hated her. So instead, Diya forced herself to stay put and eat the rest of Noelle's rice, while she didn't exactly feel like eating.

 

After another minute, Akarsha's eyes lit up and she exclaimed something Diya didn't pay attention to while looking at something behind Diya, which caused her to turn around and see that Min was determinedly walking towards the table. Diya was immensely relieved, but the happy feeling was short-lived as Min lost her footing and fell straight into the table. Diya yelped and froze, before deciding she should help her girlfriend up. Min, however, had already stumbled back to her feet and quickly sat down, acting like nothing had happened. Instead, Akarsha was the one who spoke up:

"Dude, are you okay?"

Min let out a sharp exhale through her nose, wearing an annoyed expression before responding "Of course I am!"

"Then why did you fall?" Noelle asked with a look of disbelief, earning a glare from Min.

"What, are you not allowed to trip in this fucking school?"

But her comeback didn't have the usual energy. Diya was even more worried now. Min glanced in her direction before flashing a smile, probably trying to convince her that she was alright. Diya wasn't convinced.

"What took you so long? You don't usually lose by this much," Akarsha snickered, although Diya didn't miss the look mixed curiosity and concern she had.

"Needed a smoke," Min replied, looking unusually drained before starting to pick at her food.

 

During lunchtime, Diya carefully scanned her girlfriend. Min was even paler than normal, her usually bright and aware eyes drooping. She stopped eating after a few more minutes and started to fake it instead, bringing the utensils to her mouth with nothing in them. Perhaps the most uncharacteristic thing about her was her lack of enthusiasm; how she didn't talk to any of them or even look in their eyes.

 

Diya was now certain that something had happened. The problem was bringing it up. She started thinking of a good way fo doing that.

 _Min, is something wrong?_ No, that could be easily brushed off, especially since Min was clearly trying to avoid talking about it.

 _Min, you know you can talk to me, right?_ Diya hesitated. Would that be considered too pushy? What if, after all, the issue was that Min didn't like her anymore? Would saying that only make the situation worse?

No. That wasn't the case. She needed to be brave, and make sure that Min would talk. She needed her to tell her what's wrong.

 _Min, please tell me what's wrong_. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Now all that's left is practice it in your head until you're sure you've got it.

 

_Min, please tell me what's wrong._

_Min, please tell me what's wrong._

_Min, please tell me what's wrong._

_Min, please tell me what's wrong._

_Min, please tell me what's wrong._

_Okay, I'm ready._

 

"Min, please tell mE WHAT'S WRONG??!!??!!" Diya squeaked, immediately regretting her decision. All three of her friends turned to look at her. This was it. She was done for. She had no friends. She could feel herself sweating and her face heating up. She could either run or play dead, playing dead hadn't worked that well before so there was only one option left. She had to run. Diya sprung up from the table, knocking over her glass of water and making the table groan against the pavement. Even worse. RUN.

 

But before she had the chance to, Noelle grabbed her sleeve, used to Diya doing things like this by now. She took a moment to reevaluate the situation. Akarsha looked like she was stifling a laugh, Noelle was looking her in the eyes with a look that meant _don't you dare_ , and Min was looking startled. Slowly, Diya sat back down and repeated her question, forcing her voice to be calm:

"Please tell me what's wrong."

 

Diya's eyes burned by now. She could feel the gazes of people from other tables. They were used to Noelle's and Akarsha's shenanigans, but this was unusual to them. This was a terrible idea. If anything, Diya had drawn attention to Min, which was likely the last thing she wanted. She couldn't even look her girlfriend in the eye. so she stared at her shoes instead. Those were some nice shoes. Worn out, but nice. Diya was so focused on distracting herself from the situation, that when Min spoke is caught her off guard:

"Can we speak about this somewhere else?"

 

Diya looked up. Min was looking at the wall, avoiding her as well as Akarsha's and Noelle's eyes. Diya frantically nodded. Min must've seen it from the corner of her eye because she slowly stood up, her other hand still on the table for support. Diya hurried to her side as to support her but Min either didn't get what she was trying to do or was too proud to let her help. However, as they started to walk away in the direction Min was taking them, the small Korean started falling to the right and Diya had to grab her. Min slumped against her shoulder for a second, seemingly out could, before straightening herself and starting to walk a bit faster. As they left the tables Diya briefly looked back to see that her friends were okay and saw them sitting at the table, their faces painted with worry.

 

Min took them to the empty gym and continued towards a family bathroom only a few trusted people at the school knew about. As they made it inside, she locked the door behind them and stumbled to sit on top of the toilet, sighing heavily. Diya felt awkward to remain so much higher than her girlfriend and sat on the floor against the wall opposite Min. Then she waited for her to start talking.

"I had a fight again with my parents."

 

Diya tensed up. She hadn't met Min's parents many times but from what she'd heard from Min, they were far from supportive and her father would sometimes throw furniture at her. Diya's own parents weren't the best, but they never relied on physical abuse. Diya felt terrible that Min had to live in such conditions, and had actually offered her to come to Diya's house instead, ready to face her parents if that meant her girlfriend would be safe. Min would always insist that she's just fine where she is and that she can defend herself, and that Diya doesn't need to worry about it. Diya, of course, still worried.

 

"Things got bad so I took the bike and went away for a few hours."

 

"But it was freezing yesterday!" Diya shivered just from remembering last evening; she'd gone to get food with her parents and they'd had to leave the car and continue on foot because of how slippery it had gotten. She'd been soaking wet and trembling after the few minute walk. And Min had been out there for hours?

 

Min slowly nodded. Diya's heart softened. It was difficult for Min to admit weakness since every day was another fight against her toxic parents. She'd most of the time hide behind the shield she'd created, insisting that she would stab anything that got in her or Diya's way. But she couldn't stab the weather. She was defenseless against getting cold in the rain.

 

She must've gotten sick.

 

"Maybe you should go home," Diya offered. Min shook her head in frustration.

"And spend more time with my shitty parents? No way."

 

Diya's feelings sunk again; she knew that Min wouldn't even be able to rest properly in her home, as she would have to keep up her strong, rebellious facade just to be safe.

"Then come over at my place."

Min rose her head just a little.

"I don't want to bother you," she mumbled weakly. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. Diya just wanted to hug her girlfriend. And that's exactly what she found herself doing. 

 

As she awkwardly got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's lithe body, she could feel the heat surging from her. That was some temperature she was having. She felt Min slowly raise her own arms around Diya's back, nuzzling against her neck and letting most of her body weight on her. Her breath was ragged. Diya squeezed her tightly, as if that would make her sickness go away.

 

"Diya, I can't breathe," Min whined uncharacteristically. Diya loosened her grasp in embarrassment. They stayed like that for a while before the bell rang, and they peeled themselves off of each other.

 

"I only have one more period left, I'll take you to my home after that," Diya said. Min just nodded as she went to the sink to splash some cold water in her face before they left the bathroom and headed their seperate ways, Diya checking that Min didn't fall on her way.

 

 

Min joined her and Akarsha on their usual walk home, Min leaning against Diya so that it was just barely noticeable. Akarsha had tried to cheer her up a couple of times, but seeing how devoid of energy Min really was she left her alone and resolved to her usual little chat instead ("What would you do if you saw a dinosaur?").

 

Diya's home was fortunately just a block away from school. She said goodbye to Akarsha before dragging Min inside the house. She called out "hello!" and listened for a response, but her parents weren't home. Diya found herself being relieved and proceeded to half-carry the now nearly unconscious Min to her room before plopping her down onto her bed that she hadn't had time to make in the morning. Min started to regain consciousness as her heart now had an easier time pumping blood to her head. She looked so small. So vulnerable... Diya smiled at her sadly. 

 

"Would you like some water?" Diya asked. Min tried to prop herself up with one arm, mumbling something like "I can get water myself," so Diya walked out of the room, opened the kitchen tap and filled a plastic cup with cold water that she then brought back to Min who had given up on trying to get up. Min gulped most of the water down in one go before setting cup down on Diya's working table. Diya placed a hand on her girlfriend's forehead. It felt hot. Diya was unsure of what to do next, and was about to ask Min if she needed anything else when she noticed that the smaller asian had fallen asleep. Diya picked up a small blanket that wasn't big enough to cover Min entirely but would have to do. She tucked her girlfriend in and started doing her homework but finding herself looking at Min every now and then. She looked so peaceful. Diya found herself smiling a little as her ears warmed up.

 

Her mom got home from work half an hour later. Diya nervously explained her that a friend of hers was over and needed help with her homework. Diya didn't dare tell the truth, that Min was here without her parents' permission, since her mom would probably find it better for her to go home since her parents had the higher authority over her. Diya didn't like that idea. She also didn't mention that the particular friend over was Min-seo, and let her mother believe it was Noelle or Akarsha, both of which she approved of. Diya felt a bit rebellious; what would her parents do if they knew that not only was Min-seo back, but that she was her girlfriend?

 

Min's phone buzzed a few times while she slept. Diya saw messages from whom she assumed to be either of Min's parents (she didn't understand the language), and a few times this same person tried to call her and Diya had to cover the cellphone with pillows as to not disturb Min's sleep with her own heavy metal ringtone. The calls didn't end and it was becoming increasingly difficult to do homework as worry crept up to her.

 

Finally, after an hour and a half, Min stirred awake. Diya thought she looked a little better already, her face haing regained some color. It regained even more color once the confused Min ("Where the fuck...") saw Diya at her computer table, smiling at her nervously. 

 

Min swallowed the rest of her water and said "morning," clearly still a bit confused as she started to look for her phone. Diya remembered that it was still under the decoration pillows, chuckled nervously and fished the phone out. Min sat up and took it from her hand, her fingers briefly brushing against her girlfriend's as she opened the phone and her brows furrowed as she read what was on the screen. She then sunk back onto the bed.

"Seven missed calls..." she groaned and shut off her phone.

"Should I have waken you?" Diya asked, concerned. Min shook her head.

"No, they suck. They deserve to worry a little." 

 

Diya got up from her computer chair and plopped down next to Min on the bed. The korean looked at the ceiling for a while, her hands twitching. Before settling her arms around Diya. Her face heat up again. (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) She hesitated for a moment before nuzzling closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm still a little cold," Min mumbled, wrapping her small legs around Diya's waist. Time seemed to disappear; Diya no longer cared about her homework. All she cared about was keeping Min warm and safe for as long as possible. 


End file.
